Just a Secret
by lostmyangel
Summary: Short little fic so far. I don't believe that I'm done yet, but that depends on reviewers. Clarisse wakes up to an admirer. CJ of course!
1. Chapter 1

She was being watched. She shifted slightly, and heard a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes fluttered open, desperate to focus on the dark shape in the shadows. She felt her throat tighten as she noticed his presence in her bedroom. Clarisse's body grew hot when she recognized the figure.

"Is everything alright?" She barely whispered, knowing he would hear her.

"Painfully so." Joseph stated simply.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" She felt him smile. Her heart sank. What had she said?

"Really? Hmm… would you like to share?"

"No. That will only give you the opportunity to regret your words." He wanted to keep those few said things a secret, which only he would know and cherish. He moved towards the bed and sat down on its edge. He caught her sent as he inhaled deeply. He felt her stiffen.

"Do you really believe that is the wisest decision?" knowing she wouldn't be able to resist him anything.

"No."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

His fingertips grazed her cheek softly. His hand moved down to her neck, then along her side, and rested on her hip. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She sat up, their faces only centimeters apart. His lips captured hers in a frantic search for an answer. He smiled as she replied by opening her mouth and pulling him closer to her body. She moaned into his mouth. His hands moved down and shifted aside her nightdress to gain better access as he massaged her thigh. Her fingers flew to the buttons of his shirt as she relieved him from it. She pushed it off his shoulders and temporarily halted their kiss to admire his perfectly sculpted body. He was in terribly good shape for a man his age. She then went to take off his pants. Taking her hint, he stood up and removed them for her, then he slide off his boxers. She gasped. He crawled back into bed kissing whatever he could reach.

"You are overdressed," he said as he began to move her nightdress up her body and over her head. She marveled at the sight. Her femininely curves, the shape of her creamy breasts, and the softness of her hips. She mumbled something he couldn't quite understand. He felt her to make sure she was ready, then in one, gentle, but fluid motion, he entered her.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no matter how much I wish and dream, I do not own Princess Diaries. : **

**Sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer in when I first posted, plus I made a few changes. **

**A/N: Ok then. This is my first fanfic, so I am terribly sorry if it isn't very good.**

**I would absolutely love you forever if you reviewed. I would like to know what to correct.**

**Tell me if I should continue or not. / please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse woke with a start. She had been dreaming she just knew it. Damn her overactive imagination. Suddenly she felt something glide over her shoulder, followed by delicate kisses. She opened her eyes only to be greeted by Joseph. Her dream had been real!

"Good morning," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Hardly, what time is it?"

"About three o'clock."

She sighed and turned into his arms. He began stroking her back with his thumbs and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you going to tell me what I said?"

"Hmm?"

"While you were watching me."

"Last night?"

"How many times have you watched me while I was sleeping?"

She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"You mentioned a few things about Mia, signing documents, your roses, and…me," he mumbled.

Her checks flushed as she buried her face in his chest and said something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I said you still didn't answer my question."

It was his turn to be embarrassed as he tried to find a suitable response for the woman in his arms.

"Enough times to know that you dream of me quite often. Are they good dreams?"

She paused, feeling her face grow hotter by the second.

"Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Well, sometimes I don't get to finish them."

He chuckled at her reply, and then moved to cover her lips with his own.

"Did you get to finish this one?"

"Not yet."

Their tongues battled for control as they gave into their passion. His hand curved around her hip as he kissed down her neck into the valley between her breasts, taking one in his mouth he sucked tenderly. Reflexively she jerked against him, not wanting the sensation to end. He repeated the assault on her its partner until she emitted a soft moan. He then kissed from her breasts down to her navel, moving his tongue over the cavity. Her hands gripped his shoulders, as he travelled even further. She opened her thighs for him, begging for entrance. Instead, he placed kissed on the interior of her upper thigh. He moved closer to her centre, but went past it to her other thigh. She groaned in frustration, wanting him to relieve her from the growing tightness in her lower abdomen. Her nails bit into his skin as he kept repeating his taunting behaviour. He looked into her eyes, dark with want. Hell, with need. She needed him right now more than she ever needing anything in her life. She wanted to feel him inside her, giving her more pleasure than she ever experienced. Finally, he began to make a trail back up to her mouth, and much to her satisfaction, they were joined. He moved slowly, wanting to increase her pleasure. She tightened her legs around him, encouraging him to pick up the pace, but when he didn't she began to match each thrust with one of her own. They were lost in an alternate world, surrounded by erotic pleasure. The rhythm of their hearts matched as they began to climax. Clarisse came first, her scream only muffled by the dissent of his mouth on hers. She brought him with her, riding on her waves, feeling the electricity bolting through her body. As he began to withdraw from her, she stopped him.

"No, I want you to stay."

He nodded, then kissed her forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Diaries or Meg Cabot and whatever else, you know the drill.**

**A/N: Second chapter. Good? Bad? I would really like it if you told me. Pretty please?**

**I give you smiley. xD**


End file.
